as the last leaves change color
by johnlaurens
Summary: Castiel likes autumn, fall leaves, and Dean Winchester.


_The leaves are finally changing._

Castiel smiles to himself, as he keeps his head inclined upwards, basking in the glow of the late afternoon sun.

Autumn had always been his favorite season, ever since he could remember; Gabriel loved summer, because of the lack of studies, and Anna's favorite had always been winter.

But Cas was entranced by the hazy glow of the sun, focusing on the slowly changing leaves, and making the trees look as though they were engulfed by a halo of fire.

Dean loved autumn, as well, but that was mainly due to the fact that Halloween was his favorite holiday- the only thing he and Gabe seemed to have in common.

"Been lookin' for ya, angel."

Cas's grin widens, and Dean swings an arm around him, playfully. Inclining his head as well, he adds, "this is the time you're the happiest, you know."

"I know." Castiel answers, eyes drifting over to his best friend. He chewed on the inside of his cheek, to keep from smirking. Dean was wearing the same sweater he wore during October; a horrible shade of bright, neon orange, along with a crudely crafted ghost yelling "boo!"

(Castiel didn't understand why pop culture insisted that this was a ghost's catchphrase- surely, something usually depicted as being frightening would come up with something better.)

Dean's brother Sam had created it, using an online website. Almost everybody had crinkled their nose, even Sam himself had said it was horrible, but Dean didn't listen. He loved that sweater with his whole heart, not because of the design, but because little brother Sammy had made it for him. That was all that matter.

And, really, who was Cas to take that away from him?

"Mom's making pie, tonight," Dean said, and Castiel snapped his head forward. He's been staring again, he should really work on that. "You in?"

"Mrs. Winchester's pies are, quite frankly, the best. However, they do happen to taste considerably better, when you happen to help out." Cas agreed, nodding, and Dean's eyes practically lit up. The emerald shone brightly, and, oh, how Castiel wished he could stare into the green forever.

"You're just saying that." Dean mumbled, ducking his head.

"I would never lie to you." Castiel hummed happily, striding through the path. "You're too important to me, for false truths."

Dean's grip on his shoulder tightened, and Cas all but leaned into his touch.

"God, Cas, you're such a friggin' sap." Dean moaned, disheveling Castiel's already unruly hair, fondly.

"Says the guy who kept a sweater everyone hates, just because his baby brother gifted it to him." Cas pointed out, and Dean rolled his eyes, shoving him playfully.

"Bite me." He stated, shaking his head. "So I like the goddamn sweater. Like I care what people think."

Castiel bit back a retort, because he knew that Dean very much did care. He didn't have a very high self-esteem, and he wasn't confident in his sexuality, like he had confided to Cas, one drunken night.

He wasn't sure how to convince Dean that bisexuality was valid, that Cas encouraged it, without having Dean wonder why he was so insistent.

'Because I'm in love with you,' didn't sound like something Cas was willing to divulge.

"Already zoned out?"

"Hmm?" Castiel looked up, tilting his head to the side.

"Living in your own little world, aren't ya, angelface?" Dean teased, stopping. "I said: look." He gently grabbed hold of Castiel's jaw, twisting it to face the tree in front of them.

Cas's eyes widened; the tree had already fully turned, and there was a huge pumpkin, on the bottom. It was beautiful.

He frowned, eyes flitting over to the house in front- Dean's house.

Dean gave him a guilty look, shuffling his feet. "I, uh- I know you like it when the leaves are already fully orange and shit. Mine started turning a couple weeks ago. It's why most of our study sessions have been at Charlie's. Thought I'd wait a while, see if it'd go quicker than the others." He rubbed the nape of his neck, attempting to judge Cas's stance on the subject. "I wanted to surprise you."

Castiel's face broke out in a gummy smile, the kind he never usually wore. He heard Dean's sigh of relief, as though he were worried, like Cas would actually be angry at him.

Castiel swiveled, all caught up in the moment- the leaves, the afternoon glow, the vague smell of pumpkin in the air- grabbed Dean's lapels, and pressed his lips hard against his best friend's.

Dean made a choked noise, and Cas's blood ran cold; he shouldn't have done this, he should not have done this. Dean was only trying to be nice, surely he didn't want what Cas did.

But, then, Dean was kissing back, with full force. And it was messy, and sloppy, and definitely not like it was in the movies- but, screw the fucking movies. They both lost their balance, and toppled over, Dean on his back and Cas following suit.

The air erupted with the fallen leaves they had stirred up, and the two teenagers turned to look at each other, before bursting into laughter.

God, Castiel loved autumn.


End file.
